ultra_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:MechaGodzilla 3 (Kiryu) vs Gypsy Danger/@comment-68.5.15.209-20151112001250
Which Kiryu are we using here? The poll says that Kiryu gets his Absolute zero cannon in which V1 has, yet he gets his drill in which V2 has. I’ll just use 3 different Kiryus in this fight: V1 Kiryu piloted by Akane, V1 Kiryu in berserk mode, and V2 Kiryu piloted by Akiba. V1 Kiryu controlled by Akane: this Kiryu has pretty nasty firepower. His missiles are clearly a lot more potent than ordinary missiles, evidenced by the HUGE explosions they make when they hit godzilla and the environment. His mouth hyper maser is so powerful that it nearly forced 2002/2003 godzilla to the ground in the beginning of their final battle. Godzilla needed to quickly counterattack by quickly firing his atomic breath at Kiryu. Kiryu’s dual laser arm cannons are pretty powerful to. Not as powerful as his mouth hyper maser, but still very powerful. He also has a short blade that can make godzilla bleed a bit and unleash a crippling electrical surge into his opponent's body. And of course the absolute zero cannon. This baby is definitely one of the most powerful long range weapons in the entire Godzilla franchise. That’s saying a lot. I’ll even argue that it’s close to godzilla’s spiral ray level. I already see Kiryu having a much higher chance of winning from his firepower alone. That’s ignoring his incredible physical strength (Kiryu threw Godzilla several blocks away by merely grabbing his tail, spinning around for a bit, and then letting go), insane durability (he constantly tanks 2002/2003 Godzilla’s overpowered atomic breath0, and his H2H. As for the battle, I see Gipsy Danger getting severely weakened from Kiryu’s missiles and dual arm lasers, as Akane fires them right off the bat. I know Gipsy’s fast, but Kiryu’s missiles come from the front and both sides, so it’ll be extremely hard for even Gipsy to dodge them. Plus, weren’t very durable at all. I see Kiryu’s missiles and his dual arm lasers ripping into Gipsy’s armor rather easily. The fight either ends with Gipsy getting destroyed by being bombarded by Kiryu’s missiles and lasers, or the fight continues if Akane decides to drop Kiryu’s jetpack and arm lasers to go H2H. Even in H2H I see Kiryu overpowering Gipsy Danger. Kiryu’s speed is at least comparable to Gipsy’s speed. Kiryu was able to dodge Godzilla’s atomic breath in a flash and repeatedly melee godzilla to the ground. Just look at how fast Kiryu spams his melee attacks on Godzilla, pretty dang fast for a Mechagodzilla. Plus, Kiryu is clearly far stronger (physically) than Gipsy Danger, so Kiryu can also overpower Gipsy Danger using brute strength. Kiryu constantly wrestles with Godzilla, who's strong enough to kick Kiryu several blocks into a building, who's nearly 2 times heavier than Godzilla is. That should tell you how strong Kiryu is. Plus, Kiryu would be able to tank anything Gipsy Danger throws at him, simply due to how Kiryu withstands Godzilla’s melee attacks no problem and constantly tanks Godzilla’s atomic breath. The only problem for Kiryu is his absolute zero. While it’s insanely powerful, it’s SLOW to fully charge up. When against someone like Gipsy, the cannon can only be used to… “Clean up the mess”, you know, used to finish off a downed opponent. Thankfully, that’s what Akane does. Overall, Mechagodzilla 3 wins this. Kiryu in berserk mode: Gipsy should have a better chance since now Kiryu is a rampaging beast. However, Kiryu now likes to spam his weaponry all day long, so now going up directly is suicide for gipsy Danger. I noticed that Kiryu spams all his weapons EXCEPT his absolute zero cannon. It can be proven from how Kiryu was rampaging for a long time (the absolute zero cannon takes 40% of Kiryu’s charge) and how we don’t see any ice after his rampage. In this case, it’s a good thing because again it’s slow. Overall Kiryu wins again. V2 Kiryu controlled by Akiba: Oh man, Gipsy Danger GETS destroyed HARD! You might be thinking “Wait, this Kiryu is slower and lacks Absolute zero.” That’s true, but one, the absolute zero cannon is very slow, and two, Kiryu’s additional firepower makes up for his now slower speed. This time Kiryu has missiles that come from the sides, front, AND the top, making them even more impossible to dodge. Kiryu’s shoulder weapon pods actually have durability now. Those shoulder weapon pods are bombs that are so powerful that one of them can knock Godzilla out for a bit. Kiryu’s drill can drill into Godzilla’s body easily. Kiryu’s triple hyper maser doesn’t need any charge up at all, and it adds to his already devastating mouth hyper maser. Going by feats Kiryu is now even stronger than before, shown when he can send Godzilla flying in the air and land on his back, just by merely leaning over and leaning back up. For the fight, Akiba will spam Kiryu’s missiles and masers on Gipsy Danger, and that’s… about it. I don’t see Gipsy Danger surviving after getting bombarded by this Kiryu’s missiles and masers. That’s ignoring Kiryu’s shoulder bombs, hyper masers, drill, and brute strength. Overall, Kiryu lol-stomps Gipsy Danger in this fight.